Tohka Yatogami vs. Saber
Tohka Yatogami VS Saber is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Tohka Yatogami from the Light Novel Date A Live and Saber from the Fate Visual Novels. Description Female spirits who wander the earth, though which will rule over the other? Interlude Wiz: Spirits, questionable in nature and near intangible. Or so many believe. Boomstick: However, there are many spirits who can be in physical form, despite this belief. Wiz: Tohka, the tenth ranking spirit from Date A Live. Boomstick: And Saber, the Heroic Spirit of the Fate series. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Tohka Yatogami Wiz: In the world of Date A Live, there was only speculation of the existence of Spirits. Boomstick: At least until 30 years ago, when a Spirit dubbed the first Spirit managed to somehow make an appearance on earth, which in turn caused one of the biggest disasters recorded. Wiz: Whether being intentional or not, this Spirit summoned the first spacequake, which is when a Spirit crosses over to our world. This would make a large bend in the walls between these dimensions, making this disaster occur. Boomstick: Pity this was the most powerful as it killed over 150 million people, not to mention that they appeared around the globe for six months. Wiz: Many believe that it's the progenitor of all Spirits. As the world was settling down from this disaster, it was agreed between world leaders that the Spirits should be hunted down whenever they appear and for the years to come, organisations such as the AST and DEM Industries were made to combat them. Boomstick: Though Ratotskr...(sigh) Damn you, hard to pronounce words! Wiz: Anyway, Ratatoskr wishes to seal Spirits instead, allowing them to live normal lives. They did this by using a boy named Shido Itsuka, who would date them to raise their affection towards him before sealing them. Boomstick: Well, that a bit disappointing. Anyway, the first Spirit he sealed was Tohka, who could really give Goku a run for his money when it comes to food. Wiz: When she visited Shido, her spacequake was rather weak, only destroying some shops. In addition, she was exceptionally cold hearted to humans as the organisations would try and kill her wherever she went. Boomstick: But that's not all! She had no name, until Shido gave her one and despite her distrust with humans, she eventually didn't mind them. Wiz: Now, despite the fact that she has been sealed, she is still reasonably strong. Boomstick: She wields an Angel, which is a sword known as Sandalphon. It is able to dish out damage efficiently and due to Tohka's large amount of mana, she has increased attack and defense abilities. Wiz: Not to mention that she focuses on strong as well as swift strikes, concerntrating her mana on her body and sword to inflict more damage. Boomstick: She also has an Astral Dress, which is extremely durable, being able to withstand attacks from many weapons created specifically to kill Spirits. Wiz: But probably the most powerful weapon in her arsenal is her throne, rightfully called the Throne of Annihilation. Boomstick: Really? All I can see is that she can use it as a form of transport. Wiz: That's because she hasn't cut it in half yet. (Shows Tohka cut throne in half, then the throne's pieces fuse with Sandalphon) Boomstick: Oh, so she gets a bigger sword? Wiz: Yes, but this increases her power output drastically. When fused to Sandalphon, it becomes Halvanhelev. Boomstick: With this, she is able to slice at foes with much more power, being able to cut through Territories created by AST soldiers. Wiz: But even then, she can become stronger. When exposed to her negative emotions- Boomstick: Her emotions are pretty fragile anyway. Wiz: ...But once her negative emotions take hold, she is able to transform into her much darker form. Boomstick: Oh man, and once Inverse Tohka takes hold, you'd better run! Wiz: Once Inversed, she becomes much stronger, even surpassing the likes of Kurumi in strength. In addition, she gains more attack power, though this does take a toll on her defense. Boomstick: Despite this, she was able to tank a point blank attack from DEM Industries strongest Wizard and wasn't even scratched. Hey Wiz! Wiz: Yeah? Boomstick: You should totally go against Inverse Tohka and say you're Wizard. Ehehe. Wiz: That's plain suicide! Moving on, she becomes emotionless, only desiring to destroy her opponent. Plus, instead of wielding the Angel Sandalphon, she wields the Demon King Nehemah, which is much more menacing. Boomstick: And you know how she can split her throne? Well, she can do it here too, though she instead summons Paverschlev. A fully charged swing of her sword is able to destroy a fair portion of Tengu City. Wiz: However, once she uses up all the power of Paverschlev, it will disappear and revert back to Nehemah. Boomstick: Her Astral Dress changes too, though it's more revealing than anything else. Wiz: True...As well as her sword, Tohka is able to create a powerful barrier around herself, fire energy blasts from her fingers or hand, is able to fly and is capable of creating a shockwave with an arm swipe. Boomstick: Well, I know now not to mess with this chick! Wiz: Unfortunately, she isn't without fault. For one, even though she's efficient in combat, she does act like a child at times, making her a little gullible. Boomstick: Though that's due to her curiosity, since she hasn't been on earth for too long. Wiz: As a result, she usually has to be told by someone that she's been tricked. Boomstick: However, she does have common sense in battle, being able to analyze an opponent and find the best way to counter them. Wiz: Her second fault is that she does hold back unless it's an opponent she shouldn't underestimate. In addition, once Inversed, Tohka becomes more hostile and won't be held back by this. 'Boomstick: Let's just hope Tohka doesn't go rampant! Saber Pre Fight Fight Post-Fight Analysis Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:DealySinner28